poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting a Jump on the Competition!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Getting a Jump on the Competition! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Getting a Jump on the Competition! Lillie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Pikachu heard something coming this way) Ash Ketchum: What is it Pikachu? (They see a pack of dogs running towards them) Sakura Avalon: What are those? Li Showron: Those are sled dogs Sakura. (Suddenly someone is coming heading towards our heroes) Tigger: What's that? - - - - (A shadow appear might be a wolf.) Yolei Inoue: Ah! A wolf! (A shadowy revealed it's not the wolf it was Balto.) Ash Ketchum: Balto? Balto: Ash? Ash Ketchum: Balto! Pikachu: Pika Pikachu! (Ash hugs Balto.) Emerl: You know who he is? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, that's Balto. He's an old friend of mine. Littlefoot: We met Balto for a long time. Ash Ketchum: Good to see you again Balto. Balto: Good to see you too Ash. - - - - - - - (A polar bear run towards Ash.) - - Muk: We miss you Ash. Ash Ketchum: I miss you too Muk and you too Luk. - - - - Ash Ketchum: Balto, Jenna, Borris, Muk and Luk I want to meet my new best friends Emerl. And these are the rest of all my new friends. Emerl: Hi Balto I'm Emerl - Tai Kamiya: Nice to meet you Balto my name's Tai this is my sister Kari - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: Crabominable the Woolly Crab Pokemon. A Fighting and Ice type. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Ninetales (Alolan form)! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: So Balto wanna come along with us? Balto: It'll be my honor. - - Narrator: Ash,Pooh,Littlefoot,and their friends have reunited their old friend Balto and his friends who join our Heroes the Alola journey. On top of that Li caught Sneasel, Sakura caught Snorunt, Madison caught Snover, and Meilin caught Cubchoo as their new Pokemon. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts